Fusion, and its Side Effects
by ParadoxOptimist
Summary: A Gem AU for MyStreet. Snowflake Obsidian (Snow) is Zane and Pink Tourmaline (Pink) is Kawaii Chan.


Fusion, and it's Side Effects.

The sounds of battle screeched all around as gems were poofed and shattered on the field. Pink Tourmaline was doing her best to attack and protect herself against homeworld soldiers. Her claws danced in the air as the onslaught against her and the others grew.

That's when she saw him.

A former soldier under White Diamond, Snowflake Obsidian was a mysterious yet often moody gem to her; she didn't favour him much, yet she was still intrigued by him. He fought off enemies left and right as if they were nothing. Pink continued her dance like attacks when more reinforcements soon came. She didn't know if she could make it out of this, when suddenly Snow was getting a lot closer, fast.

He began dancing his way over and she immediately knew what he was planning. She evaded attacks on her way towards him, and as the two came together: they fused.

Rhodochrosite was powerful, made out of a sense of protection and power. They fought off the onslaught, and though worn down and injured, they survived.

'It's been thousands of years, but I can't stop thinking…' Pink thought to herself. She remembered feeling so...powerful? No it wasn't just the power she missed, but what could it be?

"What is it?" Snow asked, as he walked up to Pink.

Suddenly nervous yet again, Pink sat silently looking up at the gem in front of her. He was taller than her to start with, he constantly wore a mask over his mouth, though no one was really sure why, and he was covered in grays and blacks except for his one blue eye. She didn't know if he would ever agree with her, but would it really hurt to ask?

"Umm…Pink Tourmaline? If you're just going to stand there then-"

"Wait!" Pink quickly exclaimed, a little louder than she would have liked. "I, uh, umm…" she sighed to herself and looked back up at him.

"I wanted to ask, if you want, if we could fuse into Rhodo again?"

Snow immediately began to blush and stutter upon hearing her request. "Erm..uh...y-you're joking r-right?"

"N-no...I can't stop thinking about them," Pink confessed, "they were powerful, they were caring and gentle, and I miss that. I miss their emotionality and awkward tendencies, I…" Pink halted as she realized what she kept missing after all these years. "I miss feeling so close to you."

Snow stood wide-eyed and blushing at the smaller gem. He didn't know much about her, before or after they fused those centuries ago. All he remembered is how warm she felt and how confident and sweet she was. She cared for others, even complete strangers. Even on the battlefield she always looked to help her enemies and use diplomacy on them rather than killing them. In all honesty, he missed being that close to her too.

"I know fusion is touchy for some people," she began again, "and some people don't like to fuse with people besides people they are very close with. I'm sure you have someone you would always prefer to be with in this case scenario-"

"N-no! I, um...I don't." Snow blurted.

"Really? But you were so high ranking, I bet you would have preferred someone more on your level than me."

"Ranking has nothing to do with sociability. To be honest, I haven't actually fused with anyone since we did. I never really-"

Pink stopped him mid-sentence to hold out her hand for him to take. And to her surprise, he took it. The two began a slightly awkward but sweet slow dance, as they became more in time with each other. Snow was tense and awkward and wasn't a very good dancer in casual settings, versus when his instincts took over, but Pink was glad, she found him...cute.

She reached up to take his mask off, he didn't even seem to notice for a moment due to how rhythmically the two continued to sway. She scanned over his face, and smiled at how sweet he looked, he was coated in white freckled markings and looked away while she scanned his face, but he didn't turn far before she quickly pecked him on the cheek as the two began to fuse.

Rhodochrosite looked around the room, back again, they stopped to think of everything in their minds. Excitement, surprise, and overall: relief. The fusion began to walk around absent mindedly until they found a mirror. They were a good bit taller than either of their halves, and seemed to be a good mix of both as they looked for any reason they seemed to fuse so well, they seemed to only have little imperfection. Overall they were...cute!

Rhodo started talking to themself aloud, both minds communicating as one.

"So we did it! Yeah, we did. Now what? We should probably talk. Where should we start? Let's start small."

"Okay do you eat? Occasionally. What's your favourite food? Cupcakes. Awwwww... Don't aww at me-...us?"

Rhodo giggled, they were still very mysterious to themself and most certainly to others. But they would work their way up, they knew they were going to be talking for a while to come.


End file.
